


In a Dangerous Time [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scars, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "In a Dangerous Time" by Rubynye for Prime Time Madness 2015.</p><p>"When Peggy was shot and what happened after."</p><p>Authors have been revealed! Download and unmasked version of the podfic are now up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dangerous Time [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts), [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts), [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In A Dangerous Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399704) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



Length: 11:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20a%20dangerous%20time.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-dangerous-time).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A Treat for Diaphenia and MaeveBran for Prime Time Madness. You both had similar requests for Peggy/Steve and while I know Diaphenia listens to podfic sometimes, I hope you'll enjoy this too, MaeveBran!
> 
> Thanks to Rubynye for blanket permission!


End file.
